Mysterious Entities
There are "strange men" who appear in different areas of Project: Pokémon. There are a total of 4 known in the Project: Pokémon world and more will be discovered soon. The Pokémon they use are usually level 100-115, are (most of the time) made up of Legendaries, and will have 6 Pokémon/a full party, or only one Pokémon. They also give you either a Pokémon, a certain amount of Pokédollars, or a TM when you've defeated them. Note that you will need at least 8 badges to battle them. Every time you battle them, their Pokémon will change. Purple Entity "boss fight" ("cptt gjhiu") The first "strange man"/ghost/mysterious trainer/entity is found in Viridian City's Gym's second room beside Giovanni's (he is purple). When Spoken To When the player doesn't have the required badges: "Zpv ibwf qpufoujbm." ("You have potential.") "zpv uijol zpvs tp tuspoh? J xjmm foe zpv!" ("You think you're so strong? I will end you!") "zpvs kvtu bopuifs ubshfu..." ("You're just another target...") Strategies The Chansey/Blissey Stratergy For this strategy, you will start with a Chansey or Blissey. For you to have ANY chance at all, it will need to be EV-trained in Defense and HP. For the Items, You will need 2''' or '''3 Max Elixirs and some Potions, in case. This happens to work the best with Chansey, because it could get more defense when holding an Eviolite, which you could get at the Battle Tower with BP (Battle Points) . But if you would like more HP, Use a Blissey, because it will have 600+ HP if EV-trained in HP. The best moves for this is: Minimize, Toxic, Softboiled and last of all, Sesmic Toss. Sometimes you will find that there are some Pokémon that spawn in that can literally KO you (Rayquaza), and if that happens, rejoin the game. It is better to have other 5 pokemon in your party that are EV and IV trained so you will have some backup. When Defeated "Vomvdlz" ("Unlucky") "Ublf uijt, ju't b cbh pg uijsuz uipvtboe qplfepmmbst" ("Take this, it's a bag of thirty thousand Pokédollars") "Nbzcf... ofyu ujnf J'mm cf mvdlz..." ("Maybe... next time I'll be lucky...") When defeated, the purple entity gives you Pokédollars. First Ghost's Pokémon These are its known Pokémon to have in battles: Note: All of this Entity's Pokémon are Shiny. |} Black Entity "?????" The second "strange man" is found at the very back of Route 16. When Spoken To When the player doesn't have the required badges: "Zpv ibwf qpufoujbm." ("You have potential.") "Jg zpv bsfou qsfqbsfe zpv ejf!" ''("If you aren't prepared you die!") '''When Defeated' "vomvdlz" ''("Unlucky") When defeated, the black entity gives you Pokédollars. '''Black Entity's Pokémon' These are its known Pokemon to have in battles: |} The Green Entity is currently disabled, as confirmed by wish_z on discord Red Entity "Cytheur" ("Dzuifvs") The fourth "strange man" is behind Mysterious Grotto's Battle Tower (he is red). During the battle against it, you can't open your bag. When Spoken To When the player doesn't have the required badges: "Zpv ibwf qpufoujbm." ("You have potential.") "Zpv... gpvoe nf... Op jufnt bmmpxfe" ("You... found me... No items allowed") "Jg zpv'sf sfbmmz tuspoh, zpv dbo cfbu nf xjuipvu vtjoh jufnt" ("If you're really that strong you can beat me without using items") When Defeated When defeated, the red entity gives you the Dark Pulse TM. "J xjmm hjwf zpv Dark Pulse TM" ("I will give you Dark Pulse TM") "Me battle no more" Fourth Ghost's Pokémon These are its known Pokémon to have in battles: |} Note: '''You can only defeat it once. Dusaal Abraxus Dusaal Abraxus is located on Route 8, outside of the entrance to Celadon City. '''When Spoken To Before Battle "A mere mortal dares meddle in the affairs of the Dusaal? You must be the mortals my servants are talking about. I'll show you the true power of the Dusaal!" '' '''Rematch' "You've returned to fight me!? You do not know who you are dealing with! I'll show you the true power of the Dusaal!" When Defeated When defeated for the first time, this entity gives you gives about a quarter million Pokédollars. When defeated again, it gives you only 17,250 Pokédollars. Dusaal Abraxus's Pokémon Dusaal Abraxus will only have Aegis MKII as its Pokémon. Category:Mysterious Trainers Category:Helpful Pages